


Backstage

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gums, Japan, Long Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Missing, Oneshot, Soobin - Freeform, beomjun lubog, hueningkai - Freeform, hueningkai in japan, japanese exchange, soobin hueningkai, soobin in kpop idol, sookai, sookai ldr, sookai real, taegyu, taegyujun, taehyun beomgyu yeonjun, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a sookai oneshot where all active members of TXT have finished performing. Their leader, Soobin was about to be surprised by someone special.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Sookai - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Backstage

Closing his eyes, Choi Soobin’s head flashed with all that had happened during that day: waking up early, practicing, sleeping more, more practice and a show they had to attend as a group. They all collapsed in the waiting room. Finally the day was nearing its close. 

“Let’s take some photos,” Beomgyu suggested. “I’m so sleepy though…”

“It’s fine,” Taehyun replied. “I’ll take your photos quickly for you and then maybe you can take Yeonjun’s? And then hyungie can take Soobin hyung’s and Soobin hyung can take mine?”

“Okay it sounds like a deal for me,” Yeonjun replied. “What about Soobin?”

“Oh what?” He had spaced out the entire time. “Okay.”

“Are you having some deep thoughts right now?” Beomgyu frowned. Soobin shook his head , shaking away the said thoughts too.

“No, I just miss Hueningie.”

“We do too, you’re his boyfriend so we understand.” Yeonjun smiled. “Come, let’s go take photos.”

Several films scattered the table and Beomgyu had fallen asleep. Taehyun was sitting next to him, trying to rest and Yeonjun was looking at the both of them lovingly as he took Soobin’s photos.

“All done,” Yeonjun said. He pulled out the film and let it rest on the table. Taehyun stood up and Yeonjun took his spot next to Beomgyu. The photos turned out beautiful.

Soobin sat down and pulled out his phone. The moment he put in his password, Hueningkai called. Soobin picked up immediately and all the energy came back to him.

“Hueningie!” He said. 

“I was able to watch your stage today, you and the other hyungs did a great job!” Hueningkai said.

“Thank you!” Soobin replied. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. What about you?”

“I’ve been good. You know, before you called I was super exhausted but now I feel like all the energy has come back to me.”

“Really? That’s great!” Hueningkai said. “I called just to say hello because I have something important to do in a bit and I’d probably be sleepy by the time we usually call.”

“Oh, okay then,” Soobin said. “Go do that thing now okay?”

“I will!” Hueningkai replied. “Take care! I love you!”

“Love you too.”

“Should we take group photos?” Beomgyu had woken up. 

“We can take one selca but then I find it hard to do a group selca,” Yeonjun sighed. “I’ll be right back.” 

Moments later, he had returned with someone. They all got in their position and the person took their photo. He handed the camera to Soobin afterwards and the moment Soobin saw his face, he held up the camera. Hueningkai knew he had lost the small game that he had played with

Soobin.

“Come, I’ll take a photo of you,” Soobin said. He took the snap and let the film rest on the table. He set down the camera on the table as well and pulled Hueningkai into a tight hug.

“I missed you, really bad,”Soobin said.

“Hyungie, it’s just Japan, not like any other country or what,” Hueningkai replied. 

“I know.” Soobin frowned. “It’s still long distance.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back here in Korea really soon.”

“Okay.” 

“Ahem…” someone cleared his throat. 

“Ahah,” Soobin turned around, the other members were staring at them.

“Let’s go grab dinner, that’s where we’ll catch up,” Taehyun said, everyone agreed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas !


End file.
